Yeh Diwali Dil Ki Deal Wali
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Opposite poles always attract each other…
1. Chapter 1

_My pre Diwali bonanza for all of you Duo lovers :) :)_

 _But mainly it's an on request attempt for one of my sweetie sis…. One of the superb writers…._ _ **Srija**_ _…._

 _Happy Diwali guys…. :) in advance…._

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

 _Beta ruko… beta… aise shaytani nehi karte bachha…. ruk jao…. A young lady was running behind a 4/ 5 years old chubby boy._

 _The kid…. while continuously laughing…. chuckling sweetly…. running here n there in their house's premises…. ignoring his mother's continuous call._

 _A beautiful haha… ha… haaa… naaa… nan…nah… were filled in air._

 _A cute innocence was spread in whole atmosphere._

 _Suddenly the main gate of that lavish bungalow opened with a car horn._

 _The child stopped for a while listening his ever known sound…. And his mother didn't skip that precious chance to catch her saytan bachha._

 _She quickly grabbed his ears softly with…. aab batao, tab se mamma ko bhaga rahe ho…. Started tickling his tummy…. Which resulted a laughter bust of the baby._

 _He continuously was trying to free himself and again start a bhagam- bhag._

 _But his desperate mother gripped his tiny hands tightly and forcefully attached a glass full of medicine mix water…. Made baby gulped the whole._

 _After freeing from that medicine issue, baby ran towards the just parked lavish car in their portico._

 _A handsome person with a contained smile in his lips came out from the car and picked the baby lovingly…. Kya kar raha tha mera bachha… mamma ko tang kar rahe the tum? Dawai nehi peena?_

 _Dawa ganna….eeee…. Baby nodded his head innocently in no and made a mischievous face which made his dad really smile whole-heartedly._

 _The lady came forward while smiling…. Chaliye ji, andar chaliye…. abhi Daya ka kuch dost ayega…. Use khelne dain…. Aap fresh ho jaiye…. Thake hue hain nah…._

 _Daya's dad picked a sweet kiss in his cheek and made him stood on ground and left with his loving wife inside._

 _Daya got busy with his colony friends in a happy playing session in their garden._

 _Suddenly some noise from the back of that bungalow tore the apparent peaceful circumference there… followed by a loud blasting sound and a fire ball seemed engulfed the back portion of that building._

 _The first reaction among the children came from…. Maaaaaaaa…._

..

..

..

..

Daya opens his eyes & sits up with a jerk in a dark room.

He is breathing heavily…. His t- shirt almost gets wet in sweat.

He rubs his hands over his face to pacify himself…. Ahhh…. Phir se wohi sapna…. Pata nehi kab picha chutega isse… itna saal bit gaya…. itna kuch ho gaya…. lekin yeh sapna… ahhh…. He thinks in mind…. sach me kya yeh mera maa-papa hain? Kya woh bachha sach me main hoon! Offff…. He again rubs his palms together to control his irregular vitals.

A shrill sound of a land phone suddenly disturbs the silent atmosphere.

Daya again feels a jerk as he is unmindful about the present scenario.

The ringing sound of phone stops. Daya looks at the clock in enlighten search light hanging on wall beside his bed…. It's 10:30 at night.

Koi urgent call toh nehi tha? He thinks.

He decides for once to descend from bed…. But leave the idea as…. Jise baat karna hain… zaroorat hoga toh phir se call karega. But his mind hammers at a thought…. Kahin Abhijeet sir toh nehi? Kahin sir wapas toh nehi aa gaye…. as Abhijeet went to Pune due to some official work yesterday…. & Daya had no contact with his senior after that.

His trail of thought disturbs again with the second time ringing sound. Zaroor Abhijeet sir hi honge…. Aate hi unhone mujhe call kiya… in a sweet smile his lips curves and he literally rushes to attain the call.

Hello! Daya tries the best to make normal his tone.

Aab kayse ho Daya? A concerned voice of ACP Pradyuman comes over telephone…. As it was today's morning, at the time of chasing a criminal… Daya's bike skidded somehow with a very high speed…. & he got injured. As per doctor's advice ACP sir gave him a day long leave.

Daya's face fall in disappointment…. Sir aap? Then controls his emotions…. Jee nehi sir, aab thik hoon. Medicine kha liye tha main… aur rest bhi kar raha hoon… I will surely join tomorrow sir. He tries his best to hide his sad voice not hearing his desired person.

But in opposite there is the ACP sir…. ACP Pradyuman… who easily gets his junior's fallen low sound…. Sighed a l'll… ek aag hain toh dushra baraf…. Pata nehi aage jake kya hoga? Koshish kar ke bhi Daya kabhi Abhijeet ke liye apna concern chupa nehi pata. Aur ek Abhijeet…. Kabhi khud ko yeh ehsaas hi nehi hone dena chahta…. Daya se uska ek anokha rishta ban sakta hain! His trance breaks with Daya's tensed voice…. sir! Sir, aap thik toh hain? Hello!

ACP Pradyuman smiles in his mind…. haan Daya… main thik hoon, bas kuch soch raha tha. Tumne khana khaya?

Ye… yessss sir… mera dinner ho gaya… Daya stammered a bit which obviously not gets unnoticed by his boss.

But ACP sir doesn't confront him. Instead of…. Aur kuch puchna chahte ho? He asks.

Daya stops…. In his mind he is dying to know about his Abhijeet sir, about his arrival… but questioned nothing.

Abhijeet kal tak wapas aa jayega Daya… fikar mat karo… ACP sir softly replies his unasked question.

Daya: o… o… ok sir. Thank you.

Kabhi kabhi humse bhi khul ke sawal kar liya karo Daya… achha lagta hain… tum humare bete jayse hi ho… sabhi baten sirf apne Abhijeet sir se ho kahoge! ACP sir teases his junior desperately. Apna khayal rakhna…. Aur haan… khana kha lena… tum se jhut bola nehi jata.

He cuts the call leaves an embarrass Daya other side.

Daya sighs heavily while slowly backs the receiver in its place…. Sir abhi tak wapas nehi aaye! Lekin unhone kal jane se pahele bola toh tha… aaj raat aa jayenge… phir… kiun nehi aaye abhi tak?

While thinking he stretches his leg on a nearby chair…. As folding it continuously… is paining little in muscles.

Mujhe chot laga aaj… unko aa jana chahiye tha nah! Ek baar unke puch lene se mujhe kitna achha lagta hain… kya unhe nehi pata? Phir? Daya dipped in his own silly thoughts…. His mind does not indicate even… how an out of town man can know about his injury!

Kahin sir koi mushibat me toh nehi? Suddenly Daya gets tense… shit! ACP sir se thik se pucha bhi nehi. He cursed in his own mind. Nehi… agar koi tension hota, sir utna aram se batate nehi. Aur Abhijeet sir toh mamuli sa interrogation ke liye gaye hain… usme kya khatra? He tries to be patient.

Daya doesn't know for how long he was there at that same posture with his various random thoughts about his Abhijeet sir… feels an immediate urge of food as he didn't take anything after launch.

Kya khaun… bhukh toh bahat lag raha…. lekin ghar me toh kuch hain bhi nehi! Aur jada der khara ho ke kuch banana bhi mushkil lag raha hain… kya karun? He gets up from his seat & slowly makes his way towards kitchen in search of any easy making ready-made food.

His attention suddenly catches a calendar hanging on corridor wall. He looks at the year written at top portion… in red color…. bold font…. year 2000…. printed there.

His eyes travel at downward…. Sticks at month of July…. Dated 21st.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Nehal:** I am as usual dear. What about you? :) What's your dhanterus plan? :) TC

 ** **sharpurna** :** hello! If I'm not wrong it's first time you have come to my story zone :) thank you for your time

 **Purba:** hit wrong… hit wrong ;) ;) :D….. It's not a birthday story my friend…. Its Diwali story :) :) chaunk gaye nah! Hi hi! Dear… 21st July is our awesome sa Aditya sir's birthday… not Abhijeet sir's. As per show, Abhijeet sir's birthday is 23rd October (The Case of Talking Parrot). :)  & I'm really sorry to inform you dear, I am going to involve with some important issue in my personal life after completing this one. I will not be able to get time to fulfill your demand. I am really sorry my dear. If you wanna wait… let me know… I will write it later. Otherwise please forward your request to any other writer dear. Sorry…. Please :(

 **Krittika:** haan di… this is that culprit :)

 **Salja202:** :) thank you yaar

 **Rukmani:** achha! interesting? Thank you :)

 **Amaila:** ha ha ha dear… is baar no bad bad…. no sad sad… no worry…. As per your wish :) kya yaar… main kya har story me Abhijeet sir ko zakham deta hoon! :O :)

 **Srija:** main kayse apko bhul sakti beta! Apke liye yeh story toh likhna hi tha…. :) wooo…. You loved the starting! :)

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** aab aap khush ho nah? Main abhi kahin nehi gayi yaar…. apko inform karke hi jaungi…. Please aab thora mushkura bhi do…. :) :)

 **Rai:** awww… you are crying! Yeh loh naya hanki! Saaf kar lo anshu ;) :) update zaldi aaya nah? Aur nehi rona…. plggg :)

 **Divyansh:** phir se apka yeh star mark wala part…. Aap kabhi nehi sudhroge bhai! ;) :P

 **Shalu:** oppsss buddy! Thank you ji thank you :) :) :D TC

 **Priya:** thank you

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Zehra ji:** I'm grinning reading your FB… sachhi :) :) thank you :) TC

 **Guest:** ooooo! Ok!

 **Guest:** thank you :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

A light yellow t-shirt and white trouser worn dark-toned shattered figure pops up in front of Daya's eyes, shouting helplessly…. _Main kya karun… mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain… main kya karun? Pointing ACP sir... Aa… aap kehte hain main police officer tha. Yeh buriyah aurat joh ihan ro rahi thi… woh kehta hain main uska beta hoon…. woh meri maa thi. Pointing Daya... Ye… yeh admi kehta hain… main uske sath kaam kar raha tha. Yeh photograph me main hoon. Lekin main kya karun… mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain… main kya karun…. mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain… kya karun…..? (Epi: The Stolen Dynamite)_

He sighs heavily. Woh din…. Abhijeet sir… usi din main ne tay kar liya tha… apka jis halat ka jimedar main tha… use main hi sudharunga… pryaschit karunga sir main. Uske pahele main khud ko duniya ki sabse badnasib insaan samajhta tha…. lekin woh saal…. 1997…. Sayad sab se bada paap mujhse ho gaya… ek maa se unka beta chin li main… mera hi galati tha sir… nehi, sayad gunah. Agar main us din gari ka picha karta, sayad yeh tabahi apke zindegi me kabhi na aati.

Daya closes his eyes to gulp the pain…. not to save his senior. A totally devastated lean figure with red eyes… completely messy condition… wearing a dirty shriveled t-shirt and trouser… bare footed… flashes in his mind… shouting at the top of his voice standing inside of a damped almost dark room's doorstep… _kiun aaye ho… kya chahte ho… maarne aaye ho mujhe? Kya chahiye? Kiun baar baar aate ho idhar? Koi nehi hain mera… suna tumne… koi nehi. While breaking down in tears…. Main… main khuni hoon… apne maa ki… Showing his hands in front of Daya…. suna tumne… main khuni… chale jao. Chale jao… mere najron ke samne se… kisi ka hamdardi nehi chahiye mujhe… koi nehi chahiye… main akela hoon… cahlo jaaaao & the door closed over his face with a bang!_

A chilled sensation runs down Daya's spine. Main kabhi hausla nehi hara sir. Uss hadse ke baad pure do saal main apko zindegi ki aur lane ki koshish ki. Aap gussa hue… chillaye mujhpe…. sab kuch azmake dekh liye… lekin sir, main apne aap se wada joh kiya…. Kabhi apko tanha nehi chorunga. Main hi asal me maa ji ka khuni hoon sir, dekha jaye toh. Agar main bar tak apka kaha na maan ke pahauch gaya tha… us gari ka picha nehi karna chahiye tha mujhe? Uss waqt pata nehi kiun main apko follow nehi ki obedient junior ban ke! Agar us din main apko bacha pata… na apka yaadast kabhi jata… na maa ji us dard ke sath duniya chorne pe majboor hote… ke unka ek lauta bete ko wo yaad nehi…

A drop of tear rolls down Daya's cheek. Lekin sir main kaamyiab ho gaya. Yehi 21st July, pichle saal jab ACP sir woh dynamite wala case solve hone ke baad apko rejoining letter de ke kaha … 'Abhijeet aaj se officially tum mere unit ka hissa ban gaye ho'…. yeh sunke sayad aap se bhi jada sakoon mujhe mila tha sir. Main aap ko kabhi yeh baat bata nehi paya… lekin aap se juri hui har ek choti bari baat mere liye bahat maine rakhta hain sir…. humesha se…. uss hadse ke pahele bhi… aur aaj bhi. Kismat ka toh koi bharosha nehi, lekin yeh Daya… kabhi apko khud se dur nehi hone dega sir… apse kuch toh rishta hain mera… sayad pichle janam ka… yunhi aap itna apnasa nehi lagte sir mujhe! Joh saga bhai mera ek baar mudke nehi dekha phir kabhi _(Epi: Injured Witness)_ …. wahin aap toh mera galati hi maan ne aaj tak tyar nehi… ke mere liye hi aap teen saal pahele kidnap hue the… aur apka zindegi ujar gaya!

Kuch din pahele jab main sub-inspector se promote ho ke inspector ban gaya… apke ankhon me main woh chamak dekha tha…. apke chahre pe woh khushi dekhi thi…. jiske talash main pichle teen saal se kar raha hoon. Yeh chamak ek us din mujhe dekhne ko mila, jab aap phir se CID join kiye the…. aur ek iss din jab mujhe promotion mila. Sir kya aap bhi mere care karte hain sach me…. bas kabhi jatate nehi? He smiles through his wet eyes… dekhna sir, ek din aap zaroor khul ke baten karenge mujhse…. Main apko zindegi phir se sahi maine me jine pe majboor kar ke hi rahunga…. wada hain sir…

He shakes his head and goes to kitchen.

..

..

..

..

A car is running in speed through an almost empty highway… as its mid-night… without one or two trucks… passing now and then… it's almost a smooth journey. But the person in driving seat…. seems in deep thought… often he is rubbing the corner of his lips… sometimes frowning also. It's clear from his gesture that he is disturbed by something very much.

Pata nehi ACP sir kya chupa rahe the! Ek toh samne se mujhe phone kiye… Abhijeet kab wapas aa rahe ho? Aare, yeh kya baat hain! Main chota bachha hoon kya… kaam se aaya tha… khatam hoga, tab hi main wapas ja sakta nah? Aur main unka junior… main hi toh unhe report karunga…. Pata nehi kya chakkar, aise sir generally toh zaldbazi karte nehi! The man named Abhijeet, in the car, looks at his watch for once.

Aare! Yeh toh paune char (3:45am) baaj raha! Main toh kal raat tak wapas jane ko socha tha Mumbai. Aur aab toh subha hone se pahele koi chance hi nehi! Abhi bhi kitna lamba rashta! Rest bhi nehi milega yaar… kya mushibat. Ghar pahauchke fresh ho kar hi bureau bhagna padhega…. He makes face unknowingly.

Suddenly a pair of big glittering deep calm eyes comes in his mind…. wo thik toh hain? Main jab ACP sir se pucha bureau ke bare me… zahir si baat hain, raat ke dus baje night shift ke alawa koi aur rukega nehi. Phir unhone kiun kaha, Daya bahat pahele hi ghar chala gaya? Yeh ladhka ghar baythna kab se pasand karne laga! Woh bhi duty ke waqt! Wo toh kabhi sadhe nau-dus baje se pahele apna chair chorta hi nehi? Aur upar se main nehi tha udhar… ghar chale jana… itna zaldi… nehi, kuch toh baat hain… Abhijeet nods his head while thinking deeply. Main use raat tak wapas aane ko keh kar aaya Pune… Daya toh aash laga ke baythe rahega… wo kayse aaj zaldi ghar ja sakta hain? Main lauta nehi dekhke muh fula ke aaj toh use baythe rehna chahiye… wo ghar…. kayse? Use toh aaj beach pe hona chahiye tha! Halanki kabhi batayega toh nehi… mera rah dekh raha tha… lekin main samajhta hoon. Pata nehi kiun, Daya humesha bahar jane pe mera wapsi ka wait karta hain. Mujhe dekhke joh khushi uske ankhon me jhalakta hain… sayad wohi mujhe wapas aane pe majboor karta hain baar baar…. Jab bhi main apni zindegi se… in sab se… dur bhagna chaha. Pata nehi Daya thik toh hoga….? Abhijeet sighs and speed up his car.

..

..

..

..

Daya enters in bureau pushing the glass door in a real hurry…. He eyes starts scanning for a particular figure…. Lastly he points out HIM… at HIS desk… wearing a formal full-sleeve maroon shirt and ash pant… showing HIS back towards the main door…. As usual engrossed in file.

Unknowingly a happy relaxed shade covers Daya's face…. as he went to HIS house before coming at work place but the door was locked and none answered the phone call also….

Sub-inspector Fredrick is the first… notices Daya's entry… he stands up from his seat and greets formally. Daya also responds his colleague with a smiling face. Hearing their conversation… rest members of the room turns at them.

Abhijeet feels a relaxation in his heart looking Daya fit n fine. But at the same time, ACP sir comes out from his cabin… kya baat hain Daya… aaj tum itna subha subha? Late aa sakte the… tumhe main permission toh diya kal… neglect karne se agar dard barh jaye toh?

Immediately a tensed color passes through the face of second in command of CID team… which well noticed by their boss.

Daya: nehi sir, main aab thik hoon. Jada dard nehi hain aur. Ek-adh din me bilkul sahi ho jayega. Halka sa moch hi toh tha.

ACP sir nods and orders his men to involve in their respective works.

Abhijeet also going to make his way to record room… suddenly notices Daya's hobble steps.

He stops at his place… kitna halka moch tha… dikh hi raha hain. Warna koi kaam ke waqt ghar jane pe majboor nehi hota! Halka sa moch… ek step thik se rakha nehi ja raha hain… bada aaya duty karne… huhhh! He storms from there leaving a grinning Daya behind… who obviously well heard his low mumble.

Daya picks a glass of water from his desk and slowly sits while sipping it…. beside his Abhijeet sir's table…. on a stool.

Abhijeet comes back after a while holding some old dusty files… knits his eyebrow looking Daya in that place.

He keeps the papers on his desk. Kya hain? Idhar kya kar rahe ho? Apna seat nehi hain kya…. He turns at Daya.

Daya says nothing in reply… only looks at his senior's face.

Abhijeet notices his gaze and a smile automatically spread over his face…. aaj subha hi wapas aaya. Fresh ho kar hi chala aaya idhar. Kal kaam khatam nehi ho paya sham tak… raat ko nehi laut saka… he concludes softly.

Daya also smiles sweetly in reply and stands up. But his injured leg…. Doesn't allow him to take firm steps…. He misbalances and immediately feels a strong grip on his arm preventing him from fallen… and a chewing whisper… kabhi toh apna dhyan rakha karo. Aise humesha bachho jaisi harkaten kiun karte ho? Jab chala nehi ja raha… khara nehi ho pa rahe ho… kiun zabardasti aaye ho bureau? ACP sir leave sanction karte nah… permission toh diya unhone…. Phir?

Without turning, Daya… apka ghar subha tala laga hua tha… aap phone bhi nehi utha rahe the. Aap udhar se wapas aaye ki nehi… main soch raha tha….

Abhijeet murmurs from his back… mobile naam ki ek yantra (machine) tumhare paas hota hain… use kabhi kabhi istemaal kiya karo…. And helps him to settle down on his own seat…. without showing any further emotion.

Daya smiles secretly… phir bhi aap kabhi kahenge nehi sir, aap mere liye padheshan hote hain. Aur kisi se puchenge bhi nehi actually mujhe hua kya? Mujhe pata hain… aap baad me hospital walo se zaroor baat karenge, woh bhi mujhse chup ke… he immerses in his own pool of thoughts.

His smiley face turns serious listen a strict low teasing order… agar apko bewajah haasna ho gaya hain inspector Daya… thora kaam bhi kar lene ki koshish kijiyega. Aab aap junior nehi rahe.

..

..

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**ABHICHARM:** aare yaar, sorry ki kya! Aap busy the… yeh toh ho hi sakta hain… sab ko kaam rehta hain. Koi baat nehi dear. Apko yeh concept itna pasand aaya? :) :) TC. Happy Diwali to u  & ur family also :)

 **Guest:** thank you :)

 **Srija:** he he… Happy Kali puja sis :)

 **rukmani:** thank you dear for your really lovely review :) :)

 **krittika:** he he ta ki… haan? kichu bolle na je :P ki rokom production ta hochhe… balo kichu :O

 **Jhumu:** ebar theke toke tahole Dr. Pressure Cooker bolbo naki? ;) :) as usual tor review awesome. Aro bhalo lagche… ato din pore toke amar story r FB e section e peye :) mane, tor xam finish hobar por amar PM box roj full hobe aabar :) I'm waiting :)

 **Dips:** thank you ji

 **Amaila:** nehi nehi… I never mind dear :) thank you for your time :)

 **shalu:** thank you. TC. Happy Diwali :)

 **nilisha:** thank you ji

 **Salja202:** thank you my friend :)

 **Zehra ji:** yeh bhi short chappy tha! opss :( tab ke dino me I mean… 1999-2000 ke dino me Duo utna sayad free nehi the ek-dushre ke samne… mujhe toh yehi laga tab ka episodes dekh ke. Toh main us hisab se is story ko form karne ki koshish kar rahi hoon. Aab ke jaisa Duo me open caring is story me apko nehi milega ji :). Thank you for your fb. TC

 **shruti:** sorry dear… yeh toh mujhe nehi pata. Aap kisi Daya sir specialist se yeh puch lo :) Mujhse jitna research kiya gaya un dino ka episodes le ke… mujhe bas itna hi pata chala :( sare purane episodes dekhna possible nehi nah… phir bhi main diff source se sahi se janne ka koshish ki… aur nehi information mila mujhe

 **Khushi:** thank you :) :)

 **Anushka Diya:** yeh apne sahi kaha… nuksaan me aap hi ho ;) :P main apko kayse unka fan banaungi… woh toh hain hi itna charming…. Koi bhi unpe fida ho jayega :) He is just wow :) :-* **sorry** aap wapas le lo… main apki **thanks** le rahi hoon….:) tab ke dino me Duo ek-dushre ke liye concern jatate nehi the kabhi… abhi ke jaisa… toh aisa hidden hidden care hi rahega :)

 **Sree:** thank you ji

 **Guest:** thanx

 **Nehal:** its ok nah dear… mai apko atleast Diwali ki subhkamnayen toh de sakti hoon :) thank you for your fb dear. I'm fine…  & hope u also in good shape :) TC. Love you :)

 **masooma ansari93:** thank you

 **Purba:** oooo! U'll wait! Aare amar back korte bes deri hobe…. Notun kichu likhte amar maas khaneker besi lege jabe er por. Tumi ato din wait korbe? Onno kaoke balo nah… ami na hoy pore likhbo… ak rokom toh r du joner story hobe na :) amio ai sujoge akta story porte parbo :)

 **Guest:** thank you

 **AbhiDaya Fan** : thank you my friend :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

..

..

The members of CID Mumbai are relaxing at their respective places as it's their lunch break…. 2pm at noon.

All are either chatting casually or laughing listen others.

Only a desk of the furthest corner of that room still occupied with piles of files…. Different pens, pencils, eraser, log books, loose sheets… Some empty coffee mugs & a water bottle. A neatly brushed hairy head peeing behind the files sometimes.

Inspector Asha while sipping her tea marches towards that corner. Sir… lunch hour khatam hone ko hain. Aap tiffin nehi karenge? ACP sir aa jaye head quarter se…. aap ja bhi nehi payenge phir.

The person whom she addressed as sir, still engrossed in files…. Nehi Asha… sirf kal ka din bacha hain. Abhi waqt nehi…. parson kaise submit hoga yeh reports? Abhi time waste nehi kar sakta main.

Asha: sir, bas dus minute ki hi toh baat hain... aap subha se aise...

She interrupts by a cheerful voice from her back…. Asha… aa gaya Abhijeet sir ka lunch. Daya stands with smiling face and a covered plate in his hand.

Abhijeet looks at him…. Kya hain? Main tumhe kaha kya mere liye khana lane ko? Kiun itna chal-phir rahe ho? Uchalne ke alawa tumahre paas aur kuch kaam nehi hain? Mujhe shanti se apna kaam khatam karne do…. Khud toh ek file bhi aab tak complete nehi ki hain… mere piche padh gaya! Pata nehi kayse ise promotion mila!

He again grips his pen and flips a page of a file but this time Asha interrupts him saying…. nehi sir, aap pahele kha lijiye. Phir kaam to hote rahega.

Abhijeet gives her a stern look in reply.

She moves back to her chair. Yeh Abhijeet sir insaan hay kya machine? Lagta hain, sote waqt bhi files complete karte honge sapne me... she tells Fredrick in almost inaudible sound.

Abhijeet's face quickly changed from calm to shocking to pale within a second. Only Daya notices his immediate senior's colorless face. He well understands the reason… slowly places the food plate at a corner of table… gathers some already completed files…. And softly shakes Abhijeet…. Sir!

Abhijeet jerks mild… hmm… haa… haan?

Daya politely: sir, aap fresh ho kar aiye. Bhukh laga hoga apko. Please kuch kha lijiye. Main tak tab apke liye ek coffee order kar deta hoon….

Abhijeet looks up with strange eyes… and silently moves from there.

Asha looking at his departing way: inhe kya ho gaya achanak…. abhi toh kaam me duba hue the?

Daya sighs and slowly with support of many things reaches at his desk. Sayad Abhijeet sir ko phir se wohi sab yaad aa gaya… Asha ki kehna se. Use kya pata, Abhijeet sir jada se jada raat bina soye hi bitate hain. Main unhe dekha nind me barbarate hue… chikhte hue… tadapte hue. Zaroor unhe baar baar wohi sab kidnapping…. unka woh bita hua lachar pal…. Maa ji ka dehant…. wohi sab yaad aata hain sapne me. _(Epi: The Stolen Dynamite)_ Sayad aaj bhi wo so nehi pate chyan se…. Asha anjaane me phir se unhe wo yaad dila diya hoga…. he sadly looks at his opposite desk while thinking in mind.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet is just going to take his step outside from ACP sir's cabin…. Sub-inspector Sudhakar's voice hits his eardrums…. Kal Diwali… aur aaj abhi tak chutti sanction hone ka koi nam-o-nishan nehi. Aare humare bhi toh pariwar hota hain! Unhe bhi yeh tyohar ka din sath me guzarne ka maan karta hain! Kaun samjhaye higher authorities ko? Asha mam ko char din ka chutti mil gaya… hume ek adha din bhi nasib nehi.

Daya tries to cheer up his team mate… aisa kiun soch rahe ho Sudhakar? Sayad ACP sir last minute tumhara chutti manzoor karen?

Sudhakar frowns: nehi Daya… itna easy nehi. Kal subha ki train agar pakrun toh… dopahar ho jayega ghar jate jate. Abhi tak koi khabar nehi mila… kab main ticket ka intezaam karunga? Police wala ho kar bhi kya bina ticket safar karun! Aab Diwali ke bhid me kahan se itna zaldi ticket milega?

Sub-inspector Fredrick supports his friend… haan sir, Sudhakar sahi keh raha hain. Asha mam pichle chay mahine se chutti nehi li… isi liye unhe aab ekattha char din leave mil gaya…. kal aap ghar jane ke baad DCP sir aaye the. Lekin mujhe nehi lagta Sudhakar ka chutti itna asani se sanction ho jayega.

Aare toh kya karun… bachhi ka janamdin tha… main idhar rahun kya? Hum police wale hain toh… humara maa-baap-bhai-bahen-biwi-bachhe kuch nehi rehega? Saudhakar makes the most annoyed face. Mujhe toh yahi samajh me nehi aata… jin logo ka aage-piche koi nehi hota… jinka puchne wala koi nehi rehta… un logo ko kiun chutti milta hain? Family walo ko thora toh favor milna chahiye… specially tyohar ke dino me. He continues in flow… aab humare idhar hi dekho… Abhijeet sir ka hain hi kaun… tyohar ho yah koi Govt. holiday… unhe chutti mile… na mile… kisi ko kya aa jayega! Haan… kabhi kabhi personal kaam se leave le sakten hain sir… lekin unhone toh pichle saal rejoining ke baad se kabhi koi leave application diya hi nehi!

Daya opposes him… aisa nehi Sudhakar. Rishtedar rahe yah na rahe… tyohar sab ke liye hota hain. Khushi sab ke zindegi me hona chahiye. Sab ka haq hain khush rehna…. tyohar manana. Warna insaan toh sach me machine ban jayega! Aur Abhijeet sir aaj yeh bina rishte me ji rahe hain… yeh bhi duty ke liye hi. Unke zindegi me joh tanao hain… yeh jhelna, yeh sambhalna… koi mamuli baat nehi. Aise kisi ka halat ka mazak na banao… Bhagwan na kare… kabhi tum ko yeh dard se kabhi guzarna padhe…. Tum soch bhi nehi sakte… akela rehna kitna dardnak hota hain…. aur woh bhi sir ke halat me… apni puri zindegi bhulke!

A faint smile comes on Abhijeet's lips who is listening all standing outside the room… phir se hamdardi! Phir se ehsaan! Yeh ladhka chahta kya…. Kiun har waqt mere piche padhe rehta hain? Khud toh kabhi kahin jata nehi…. pichle saal joh hua… sayad iska bhaiya-bhabi isse rishta hi tod diya. Aur koi hain nehi kya Daya ka? Ek bahen hain toh suna…. Pata nehi kabhi jata bhi kya milne? Sach hi bol raha hain Sudhakar…. Mujhe puchne wala hain hi kaun duniya me? Yeh ek duty hi toh hain aaj mera pehchan. Ek din duty nibhate nibhate… sayad duniya chor dunga… koi ek baar yaad bhi nehi karega mujhe… kisi ke ankhon se ek bund anshu bhi nehi girega…. He sighs and steps inside making a strict face.

Sudhakar again going to say something in Daya's reply but Fredrick notices their senior and nudges his friend to stop.

Abhijeet takes his seat… Sudhakar, ACP sir tumhe milne ko kaha hain… aur Fredrick… tumhe bhi…. He announces.

Both of the sub-inspector's faces brighten like anything.

Daya: sir, kya baat hain? Chutti mil gaya kya… dono ko hi?

Abhijeet, while checking something in computer… Fredrick ko half-day aur Sudhakar jitna zaldi pending files finish karega…. Unta zaldi.

The sub-inspector duo rushes towards ACP sir's cabin in a jiffy.

Now only Daya and Abhijeet are in the room.

Daya tries to initiate some casual talks while doing his paper-work but only gets a cold silent feedback from his Abhijeet sir.

He doesn't drag the matter more and involves in his own.

After a while, sub-inspector duo comes back showing all their teeth.

Sudhakar stands at the middle of the room…. Main aaj hi agar raat bhi ho jaye… sabhi files nipat ke hi jaunga. Kal subha bas aake report karunga sir ko… aur… he is smiling whole-heartedly.

Fredrick completes his sentence… aur bhagunga train pakadhne.

Daya laughs loudly looking Sudhakar's gesture… dekha… main ne kha tha nah… ACP sir zaroor kuch na kuch rashta nikalenge… aab tum khush ho nah? Chutti confirm… bataya ghar me yeh khush khabri?

Sudhakar takes out his mobile from his pocket… haan… haan… bataunga toh zaroor… he marches outside to make call.

Daya turns at Fredrick… aur tumhara?

Fredrick grins…. Mera kya sir… main sham ko zaldi ghar chala jaunga socha hain. Humare society me ek Diwali ka party hain. Sudhakar ke sath sath mujhe bhi sir adha din ka chutti diye hain.

Daya smiles… haan… tumhara hi achha hain…. Christmas bhi manaoge…. Diwali bhi… tumhara toh double benefit… dono tyohar me hi tumhe chutti milta hain… humara utna nasib kahan! He makes a fake sad face.

Fredrick smiles also… kya sir… aab chutti milta hain… jab koi important case aa jayega… tab toh yeh khushiyan khatam! Chahe woh Christmas hi kiun na ho!

Haan… yeh bhi baat hain. Criminals ko Christmas ke waqt koi apradh nehi karna chahiye… main soch raha hoon… paper me yeh advertisement chapwa du…. Daya looks at Abhijeet for any type of response… but astonishes to see him still engrossed in papers with silent face.

Aap kya kehte hain sir… yeh galat hain nah…. Fredrick ko do do occasion me chutti milna chahiye? Daya asks in high pitch addressing his Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet, who was trying his best for long time not to distract from his work, can't tolerate more…. he takes two-three deep breathes to compose himself…. yeh bureau hain. Idhar hum kaam karne aate hain… na hi gappe marne. Raat bahat hua… sadhe aat baj raha hain. Agar aaj ke liye kaam khatam ho gaya… sir se permission lo aur bahar jake enjoy karo. Idhar koi kaam raha hain… please disturb mat karo. He again gets busy with his previous work delivers all in dry tone.

Daya shocks so much… he can't understand… his which word hits his senior that much…. Abhijeet reacts like this!

He stops immediately and others… Sudhakar & Fredrick also gets busy with their respective…. As they always afraid of the famous anger of inspector Abhijeet.

One and half an hour has passed like this. One by one Sudhakar & Fredrick departed from bureau completing their works for today…. Daya was looking continuously at Abhijeet's pale tired face for this whole time.

He slowly stands up and goes towards Abhijeet's desk… who is busy studying something from some paper cuttings.

He stays there for some times… but Abhijeet doesn't pay any attention. He clears his throat lightly.

Without looks up, Abhijeet…. Kya chahiye?

Daya: sir, dus baj gaya.

Silence!

Daya again: sir, dus baj gaya. ACP sir bhi ja chuke hain.

Abhijeet strictly: toh?

Daya slowly: wo… wo… aap kal puri raat driving kar ke aaye. Subha se aise kaam pe lage hain. Aaj thora zaldi ghar chaliye nah. Apko rest ki zaroorat hain.

Abhijeet looks at him with his famous fiery eyes. Daya shuts abruptly. Then again initiates… nehi… matlab kal baki kaam kar lenge. Aur aaj toh hum sabne kuch complete kiya. Main aaj… Showing his desk… yeh kuch files ghar le ja raha hoon. Main kal ghar se wo sab complete kar ke launga. Kal sham tak sab ready ho jayega. Phir….

Abhijeet stands up with a jerk pushing his chair backward hardly… phir kya... haan…. phir kya? Bolo… ruk kiun gaye? He raises his voice…. aare bolo bhi… phir main Diwali manaunga… yahi nah? Yahi bolna tha tumhe?

He folds his hands near his chest… kiun mere piche tum humesha padhe rehte ho Daya? Tumhe sach me koi kaam nehi hain aur? Yeh mera duty hain apne desh ke liye… maine kabhi sapath liya tha… marte dam tak duty nibhaunga. Kiun mujhpe itna ehsaan karte ho tum? Mujhe pata hain… kab aur kaise mujhe kal raat tak reports ready karna hain. Tumhara jitna kaam tha…. tum subha hi complete kar chuke ho. kiun aur bojh mujhpe daal rahe ho? Itna ehsaan nehi chahiye mujhe Daya… sach me. Tum ghar jao… bimar ho… bukhar charah ke baythe ho sham se…. ankhen laal ho gaya tumhara… kiun phir bhi… tumhe samaj sewa ka bahat shaukh hain kya?

Daya tries to protest… nehi sir… aap… aap galat samajh rahe hain. Main waysa nehi kehna cha raha tha. Main toh apka madad…. He cut by Abhijeet's harsh tone who almost folds his palms in front of Daya…. mujhe nehi chahiye Daya kisi ke madad…. sach me. Aaj tumhe junoon charah hain… kaam karne ka. Kal jab jada bimar padh jaoge…. Mere liye hi tumhara yeh halat hoga. Tum kiun mere liye takleef jheloge?

Daya stuns with the reaction of his Abhijeet sir. Sir! a shocking voice comes from his throat.

Abhijeet while collecting his personals from his table in hurry…. Thik hain… agar main nehi jaunga toh tum bhi nehi jaoge nah? Tumhe joh ji chahe karo… bas mere piche mat padho. Main hi chala jata hoon… he storms from bureau with all the rest files taking from his own & as well as Daya's table without giving a single chance to utter anything to Daya.

Daya first looks at the main door then one by one his own and Abhijeet's empty table. Aare, sir toh sach me pura ke pura bacha hua files le ke nikal padhe!

Jis baat ka mujhe dar tha… wohi hua. Sir zaroor Sudhakar ka sari baten sune hain. Tab se bilkul khamosh ho gaye. Ek baar mujhe pucha tak nehi kaisa hoon main! Aur sirf mere ankhen dekh ke hi unhe pata chal gaya… mujhe bukhar charah? Aur bhi kaii sare log the… ACP sir, Asha mam, Sudhakar, Fredrick… kisi ko toh yeh dhyan me nehi aaya! His thought pauses with the security guard's call…. Sir, aap ke liye cab aa gaya.

Daya well understands…. by whom this cab is arranged… when his own bike has been parked safely in parking area. He sighs heavily and moves out.

Driver stops the car at a restaurant… without any question Daya descends and packs some light food…. As at the time of entering into cab, he notices a well-known gray colored car at the opposite side of CID bureau building and that much known face at driving seat looking at him sternly.

Aap kabhi chupa nehi pate sir… aap mere liye sochte hain… mera care karte hain aap. Lekin kabhi batate kiun nehi? Kabhi apna dard… apna gham…. kiun aap share nehi karte mere sath? Agar mera na rehna apke liye koi maine nehi rakhta… aap humesha kiun indirectly mere bare me puchte rehte hain jab main kahin jata hoon… tab? Kiun kaam ke advances ke bare me puch ke mujhe aap phone karten hain sir? Kiun mera tabiyat kharab hone se aap doctors ko koshte hain ke unhone thik se mera ilaj nehi kiya! Aap pahele bhi toh reserved rehna pasand karte the sir… lekin itna bhi nehi ke apna gham… apna dard… aap kisi ko samajhne ka ek mauka bhi nehi doge! Humesha aap gusse ke adh me khud ko chupa lete ho… lekin main janta hoon… aap ek din zaroor khul ke haasoge pahele ki tarha… khul ke ek din aap phir se jiyoge…. Daya snaps out from his thought hearing cab driver's call as he reaches at home.

He descends from the car and after paying makes his way towards door…. Pata nehi sir ghar gaye bhi hain yah beach me jake bayth gaye?

Nehi… sayad ghar hi jayenge aaj sir. Kitna sara kaam le ke gaye… sir aaj waqt jaya nehi karenge. He enters inside his house and switches on light…. Lekin sir dinner karnge na? Agar unhone dinner nehi kiya toh! Agar ghar ja ke phir se kaam me bayth gaye toh! This thought starts to overpower Daya's mind.

He starts feeling very much restless with the every passing minutes. Lastly keeping aside all his inner conflict… he dials Abhijeet's number which tells busy… shahhhh! Sir ka phone busy? Aab kya karun… dobara karun ki nehi…. while thinking after sometimes again he tries Abhijeet's number.

Within 2/ 3 bells call receives… Hello! Inspector Abhijeet here. Who's this?

Daya: sir….

Abhijeet: kya baat hain? Tum inti raat ko Daya?

Daya feels loss of words…. wo… wo… sir… main… wo main…

Check kar rahe the main ghar aaya ki nehi? Office ke kaam le ke nikla hoon… ghar ka rashta mujhe toh yaad rakhna hi padhega… a teasing tone falls on Daya's ear… which shakes him completely.

Aap… aap dinner… Daya mumbles in very low sound.

Bhukh lagne se har koi khana khata hain…. tum khud pe dhyan do… a calm serious voice comes from opposite side of phone…. aur kuch?

Daya unmindfully…. Haan…

Abhijeet: aur kuch janna hain tumhe?

Daya fumbles: ne… nehi sir. Good night.

Abhijeet cuts the call without uttering further.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet is standing in front a medium size photograph hanging on wall… decorated by a garland….. showing the photo is of some passed away person's.

He slowly and gently places his hand over the face of that photograph… aap kiun chale gaye maa? A low whisper comes out from his mouth.

Apko ek baar bhi yeh khayal nehi aaya… apke jane ke baad mera kya hoga? Apke siwa mera aur tha hi kaun? Main apko pehechan nehi paya… apko itna bura lag gaya… aap ek baar mudh ke dekha bhi nehi… chale gaye mujhe chod ke! Aaj toh koi nehi hain maa mera… kisi ko main apna nehi bol sakata. Tyohar aata hain… log apne apne family ke sath khushiyan manata hain… main… main kya karun… bolo na maa? Tears starts rolling down in speed from Abhijeet's eyes.

He looks at the clock… dekho maa… raat ke ek baj raha hain…. kaal raat se main soya nehi. Abhi tak main ne dinner nehi ki… kisi ka koi farak nehi padhta maa. Koi mujhe kabhi puchega nehi main kaysa hoon… apko bahat maza aa raha hain kya, apne bete ko is andhere me jite hue dekh ke? Agar apko chale jana hi tha mujhe akela chor ke… mujhe zinda wapas laya hi kiun? Woh log itna torture kiye ke main apna wajood tak bhul gaya… apne is gham me mujhe chod ke chale gaye… main apko pehchan nehi paya lakh koshish ke bawajood bhi… sab apna apna hisab samajh ke chalta hain… koi mere bare nehi socha…. Main kiske sahare jiyon aab? Isse achha toh woh log mujhe maar hi daalte…. achha hota.

Sab sochte hain, mere paas dil nehi hain. Main haaske kisi se do baten nehi kar sakta… office me sab sochta hain… main bahat strict hoon… humesha gussa karta hoon sab pe… lekin main toh aisa zindegi nehi chaha maa. Sab aisa kiun ho gaya? While thinking something…. aur wo Daya… apko yaad hain nah Daya… kiun jab bhi main usse dur jana chaha, utna hi kareeb aate gaya wo? Main kitna bhi chillaun… kitna bhi usse gusse se pesh aaun… use koi farak nehi padhta! Kitna bhi koshish karta hoon use khud se dur karne ki… uspe koi asar hi nehi hota! Aap ek baar uska bhi nehi socha?

Main bhalehi apse har waqt khafah rehta tha… lekin Daya… wo toh apse bahat pyar karta tha… bahat izzat karta apki… maine dekha, aap bhi use pasand karte the….. apne bete ki tarha… uska bhi nehi socha aap!

Daya kiun itna apna sa lagta hain mujhe… kya rishta hain usse mera? Kiun uske ankhon me ajib sa apnapan dikhta mujhe humesha se? Kiun uske paas rehne se bahat sakoon milta dil ko maa? He slumps down of floor grabbing his folded knees with both hands…. Main jab bhi usse dur jana chaha… pagal ladhka… pata nehi kaise kaise tarkeeb nikal ke humesha mujhe rok leta hain. Aaj bhi wo pagal… khud ko doshi manta hain us hadse ke liye… use kya pata… sab ke nasib me khushi nehi sajate hain Bhagwan ji. Mujhe kuch samajh nehi aa raha maa… main Daya se kaise pesh aaun… use chot lagta toh mujhe itna dard kiun mehsoosh hota hain… uska har ek baton se mujhe itna shanti milta hain… lekin main kabhi use jatana nehi chahta hoon. Mujhe dar lagta hain aab kisi ko apna sochne me. Humesha use zalil karta hoon… uska har ek baat ko hamdardi ka tana dete aaya hoon main…. Lekin use kabhi mere koi bhi baton se koi farak hi padhta… humesha se mushkurake sab sun leta mere dant wo… kabhi shikayat nehi karta… main kya karun maa… mujhe sach me dar lagta hain uska itna pyar se… mere liye itna samman se. Mera koi apna nehi hain aur… mujhe kuch yaad nehi hain… mujhe koi nehi chahiye… mujhe Daya se dar lagta hain… main sayad apne dil ko rok nehi paunga… lekin main usse dosti nehi kar sakta… hargiz nehi. Main apka khuni hoon… sun rahe hain aap? Abhijeet breaks down in loud cry…. Main hoon apka khuni…. Main ne nehi pehchan paya apko… aap mujhe chor ke chale gaye. Aab aage kabhi kisi hadsa phir se ho jaye mere sath… aur main Daya ko bhul jaun… wo bhi mujhe chor ke chala jayega. Main tab jiunga kaise… kis sahare se… main mar jaunga… sach me mar jaunga… mujhme aur kuch khone ka himmat nehi hain…. he slowly closes his eyes as sleep comes in his eyes with the continuous day long fatigue…

..

..

..

..

Daya's sleeps breaks with a jerk… Abhijeet sir thik toh hain?

He sits up on his bed and looks at his watch….. 2 am at night.

Kal Diwali sir, is saal aap akela nehi honge… aap ka apna hoga kal apke sath… maine tay kar liya… aap kuch bhi kar lijiye kal… main apko is saal Diwali ke rango me ranga kar ke hi rahunga… pichle saal toh iss waqt aap mission me the… lekin is baar aap bhi jiyenge zindegi… zaroorat nehi humesha khoon ka rishta hi sachha rishta ho… kuch rishta dil se bhi banta hain sir… bas hume use pehechanne ka zaroorat hota hain… he again lies down with a smile in his lips while planning something for his Abhijeet sir.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Srija:** thank you sisy :) amar Kali Pujo khub akta bhalo jaini. Outing r jonno khub busy + writing this one. Enjoy korar alada kore somoy holo na. kintu tomar bhalo lagche story ta… eta amar kache main bapar :)

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Krittika:** haan di… ota edit kore diyechi. Bhul hoy gechilo. R amake quick ses korte hobe… tai… update boro dilam :)

 **Shruti:** yah dear…. It's my fault…  & you are the first one… pointing my all the mistakes :) thank you. I have corrected those already. Hope in next chapter… you have no shikayat like these :)

 **Priya:** thank you

 **Guest:** the whole plot of this story is actually unrealistic. Bcoz… never ever FWP had made any episode like this. Unrealistic part jhelne ke bawajood bhi aap review ka kast kiye… great! Even in this update… there will be also some unreal part… so, it will be better if you wanna skip this one…

 **Guest:** itna zada irritating update me se bhi aap kuch superb dhund paye!

 **Shalu:** thank you dear. TC

 **Meera:** :) thank you

 **Rahul:** thank you :) :)

 **Nehal:** mujhe kya hona hain ji….! Main toh ek jaysa hi rahungi :) ok ok… aaj se no thnky… no sorry… hum dono ke bich :) happy :) .TC dear

 **Piyali:** thank you ji for your time. Hope u'll enjoy next part also

 **Salja202:** :) :) chalo dost… apki wait khatam karten hain :)

 **Guest:** ji, first chapter me koi flashback part toh hain nehi! Woh dots ke pahele wala portion Daya sir ka dream hain… baki sab time span ke hisab se aage barha hain story. It's a total 2 and half day's incident. Mujhe hi samajh nehi aa raha… kaun sa part bold karun? Aab hoon toh main ek bahat hi mamuli sa writer… dhang ka kuch kabhi mere dimag se toh nikalta nehi. Main har ek plot ke sath justice nehi kar pati…. Utna kabiliyat mujhme hain nehi. Aab aap hi dekho… kayse start ki hoon yeh wala… aap samajh hi nehi paa rahe ho :( Galati toh mera hi hain… main utna easy going nehi bana payi ise. Please… sorry ji…

 **Anushka Diya:** nehi yaar… thanks mat kaho aur tum. Itna jada excited ho ke tum review karte ho, main samajh jati hoon, tum kitna pasand kiye ho updt :). U like Abhijeet sir's POV? Thank you…. it's actually taken from a real life character :) TC my friend :)

 **Masooma:** thank you ji :)

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Zehra ji:** itna sara wow! OML! Itna sara main kahan rakun! Mere ghar me jagah kam padh raha hain ;) thank you ji… you like Abhijeet sir's part this much! TC….

 **AbhiDaya Fan:** dear, main thori si dar rahi rahi, apke reaction kya hoga is chapter padh ke… yeh soch ke! Hope you can recall… why I'm telling it :) apko toh Abhijeet sir's POV achhe se jana-pehechana laga hoga :)  & Daya sir's part ko bhi utna hi pasand karne ke liye…. thank you dear… you are truly an awesome reviewer :) loved your fb :)

 **Rai:** he he…. Dear… thanks a lot :)

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Next morning arrives following nature's own rule.

Again the city Mumbai wakes up with the fresh rays of sun… with its daily hustle-bustle… in a holiday festive flavor….

A multistoried building named CID bureau… also starts with new enthusiasm…. With a new vow to keep safe their nation from the dark shape of evil….

The employees of this prestigious place… either is on leave as today is the most beautiful festival Diwali… or busy with their respective works.

Sub-inspector Sudhakar left for his home town early in the morning after reporting to his boss… to celebrate the festive of light with his family….

ACP sir sends his other men, Daya and Fredrick…. Outside… for some investigation purpose… in some field work.

Only senior inspector Abhijeet is busy with his pending works there.

ACP sir comes out from his cabin and marches to his right hand's desk. Abhijeet… softly he calls.

Abhijeet looks up and seeing his boss in front… he stands up with a jerk… yes sir! Aap kiun aaye… mujhe bula lete?

ACP sir observes his red swallow eyes… pale face…. and sighs.

Breakfast kiye ho tum? He softly asks.

Abhijeet stands down head.

ACP sir: subha se dus baaj gaya… aur tum abhi tak kuch nehi khaye? Chai piye ho?

Abhijeet doesn't looks up.

ACP sir quite strictly: matlab wo bhi skip! Kiun Abhijeet, aisa kiun karte ho khud ke sath? Aise khud ko dard dene se sab kuch pahele jaisa ho jayega? Tum toh aise bimar padh jaoge. While jerking his head in irritation…. achha kaal raat kuch khaya tumne?

Abhijeet thinks better to be silent.

ACP sir comes into anger… wah bhae! Kaal raat dinner skip. Aaj abhi tak kuch khaya-piya nehi… tum insaan samajhta ho khudko? Subha jab Daya coffee ke liye pucha tumse, jawab kiun nehi diye tum… haan? Humesha ankhen dikhake use chup kara dete ho, kiun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet slowly: sorry sir. Lekin mujhe sach me bhukh nehi hain…

ACP sir meaningfully: kal raat bhi nehi tha bhukh?

Wo… wo… ghar me kuch tha nehi. Main bhul gaya ration kharidna sir… Abhijeet utters somehow.

ACP sir makes a l'll distance from his man… and keenly observes Abhijeet from head to toe…. Tum apna kabiliyat pe aaj is maukaam pe khare ho Abhijeet… humesha yeh yaad rakhna. Koi tumhe ehsaan nehi kiya hain… na hi aage bhi karega. Tumhe kabhi kisi ka humdardi zaroorat nehi hoga Abhijeet… lekin ek sathi ka hain… woh sathi jise tum apna keh sako. Jab koi tumhe samajhne ka koshish kar raha hain… use ek mauka do. Tumhe itna toh bharosha hain mujhpe ke, main humesha tumhara bhala hi chahta hoon.

Abhijeet already looking at him with mixed emotion holding in his eyes.

ACP sir lightly pats on his solder… aab jao… thora kuch kha ke aao. Kaal se bahat mehnat kar rahe ho. He glances towards the files… bas itna hi toh bacha hain… yeh tum khatam kar loge asani se.

Abhijeet tries to protest… nehi sir, main thik hoon. Thank you. Aur bhi kuch hain… main record room se abhi tak nikala nehi.

ACP sir smiles: mujhe pata hain Abhijeet. Asha kal jane se pahele mujhe complete list submit kar ke hi gayi hain. Tum jao… canteen ho ke aao.

Abhijeet obediently follows his authority's order and leaves.

Sayad kal kuch hua hain. Kal subha jab aaya… tab toh thik hi tha… achanak itna shant? Daya bhi thora disturb laga aaj mujhe… Abhijeet's silent face and Daya's anxiety simultaneously comes in his mind. ACP sir jerks his head and moves to his cabin.

..

..

..

..

In the barely lighted interrogation room the table occupies with a lot of papers… some rule books… some empty folders… pens… paper weights…. and various officials documents. And a person is busy over telephone facing at wall supporting a chair.

A tall shadow silently peeps into the room and seeing his desired figure there he slowly enters not to disturb the speaker's conversation as from his experience the newcomer well understands it is a chatting going on with any informer.

But the speaker… well guesses anyone's presence in the room…. Though he is standing with his back towards main door…. Cuts the call abruptly saying… thik hain… tu laga rahe kaam pe. Tujhse baad me baat karta hoon. Koi gadbad nehi chahiye mujhe… dhyan rakhna.

The speaker turns with a questioning glance.

Newcomer forwards a file towards him…. Sir!

His sir takes that still with asking gesture… kya hain Daya?

Daya professionally: ACP sir, DIG sir ke party attend karne gaye hain. Unhone mujhe apko yeh file dene ko kaha hain.

His sir nods and starts flipping pages. He stops at a point… Daya, yeh toh tumhara case hain. Main ise aur kya dekhun?

Daya politely: haan sir… wo Mahiswari murder case ka file hain… parson court me charge sheet file karna hain. Main dopahar tak sir ko submit kiya tha…. aap tab khabri se milne bahar gaye the. ACP sir saaf mana kar diye file lene ko. Unhone strictly mujhse kaha hain main pehele aap se hi check karwaun… sir sirf sign karenge.

His senior smiles… party ka toh mujhe pata tha Daya… baat hua mera sir se. Pata nehi sir ko is Abhijeet pe itna bharosha kahan se aata hain!

Daya: bharosha kaam dekh ke hi aaya hain sir unka. Bharosha toh aap pe sabko hain… bas aap hi khud ko…. his voice diminishes as Abhijeet looks at him coldly.

Abhijeet: thik hain, tum jao. Main check karke rakhta hoon. Kal dekh lena.

But Daya doesn't move from his place.

Abhijeet while sitting in chair… kya hain, ghar nehi jana tumhe? Bhae aaj toh tyohar hain… enjoy karo.

Daya: ACP sir sab ko aaj zaldi jane ka permission diye hain sir.

Abhijeet casually: haan… sab toh chale bhi gaye. Sir chay baje hi jane ke liye kaha tha… wo bhi toh tab hi nikal gaye. Tum bhi jao… abhi tak kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: aur aap?

Abhijeet turns: main kya?

Daya tries to overcome… matlab aap idhar hi baythenge?

Abhijeet irritatingly: haan… yeh sound proof room hi achha hain. Bahar hall me itna awaz aa raha hain… bahat disturb ho raha hain… music… firecrackers…. Bahat halla-gulla sunai de raha bahar.

Daya takes a step towards his Abhijeet sir… apko ghar nehi jana?

While searching something among the papers, Abhijeet stops for a micro second… then quickly: abhi aur bas ek-do files ki reports banana hain. Uske baad tumhara file check karunga… ho jayega raat tak.

Daya gathers some courage… apko Diwali nehi manana sir? Kal subha toh yeh reports submit karne ka zaroorat bhi nehi. Naya order aaya toh hain… ise parson jama karane ka. Phir bhi aap aaj hi ise complete… wo… mera matlab… kal bhi aap yeh kar sakte hain?

Abhijeet scans him narrowing his eyes… ho gaya?

Daya l'll awkwardly: sir!

Abhijeet strictly: ho gaya tumhara bhasan? Aab tum ja sakte ho. mujhe apna kaam karne do. Diwali khushiyon ka festival hain Daya… jis insaan ke paas gham ke alawa kuch bacha nehi… use ujalo ka koi zaroorat nehi hain. Tum jao… enjoy karo… idhar time waste mat karo.

Daya dishearten in mind. But he doesn't lose hope and planning something marches outside.

Abhijeet sighs without looking at Daya's empty space… achha hua… chala gaya. Warna pata nehi, kya kya bolte hi rehta. Yeh ladhka bahat jada baten karta hain. Pata nehi itna bakbak karne ka energy ise kahanse milta hain! He shakes his head and concentrate in his own.

Diwali… main… tyohar? The pen in Abhijeet's grip stops for once…. In a file… he closes his eyes and rests his head on back rest of chair… jiska aage-piche koi nehi hain… jise baki ki zindegi humesha ke liye andhere me jina padhega aab… use ujalo ke tyohar se kya lena dena! Jiske zindegi khud andhere me dube hue hain… uska ghar me kya diya jalana… kya sajana uska ghar! He smiles in mind on his own fate…. Jise raat bhar ghar na pahauchne se kabhi koi aab puchega nehi… use kya official party me Diwali manana! Kiske liye mithai… kya zaroorat pakate ka….?

A person looks at Abhijeet's silent gesture from outside… sighs heavily… and slowly moves from there.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was busy in files… doesn't notice the time… the silence of the sound proof interrogation room tears by a high pitch telephone ringing sound…

Abhijeet confusingly looks here and there first… and gets the matter…. Its bureau land phone… the extension in that room is ringing…

Abhijeet picks the receiver…. Hello, CID bureau, Mumbai…. He quickly turns into a professional senior cop.

He… he… hello… hello… a very low fumbling comes from opposite side.

The basic investigative instinct of Abhijeet immediately alerts his nerves.

He politely yet strongly replies… aap kaun… kahan se bol rahe hain? Kya… kya problem hain?

To his surprise…. Suddenly a loud laughter can be heard over phone…. Ha haaa haaa… inspector… kitna sochte ho desh ke janta ke liye. Thora natak kya kiya… tumhara toh hosh hi udh gaya! Bacha sako toh bacha lo apne sathi ko…. ek ghante ke andar…. Boribheli me… chalo chalo… your time starts now… and the call cut.

Abhijeet shocks so much that he takes one or two minutes to grasp the situation. The first thing he checks the caller id… which is showing private number.

Hain kaun yeh… aur chahta bhi kya mujhse? Ise kayse pata main abhi tak bureau me hi hoon…. almost sare lights toh off hain bahar. Asani se kisiko samajh nehi aa sakta andar koi hain. Aur jagah bhi bola hain… Boribheli? Different things one by one crosses his mind.

He starts to think hard of his team mates' position. ACP sir… wo toh official party me gaye hain… bahat high security hoga udhar. Udhar koi itna risk lene ki koshish nehi karega… aur woh party Boribheli me hain bhi nehi. Sudhakar… nehi nehi… he shakes his head… wo toh ghar gaya. Sudhakar nehi ho sakta. Asha? Nehi… Asha, Delhi gayi hain. Abhijeet again nods his head in negative. Fredrick… wo toh keh raha tha… uske society me koi Diwali ka party hain… toh phir?

Suddenly a face pops in front of his eyes… Daya? He quickly pulls out his mobile and gives Daya and Fredrick's number to the mobile company as Daya's number tells him switched off and Fredrick doesn't pick the phone… to trace their present location and directly calls ACP sir's bodyguards as ACP sir may be busy with higher officials.

Conforming ACP sir's security Abhijeet quickly locks all the case reports in a safe place in bureau… takes his gun and moves form there in a hurry.

As its just 8:30 in the evening… and its Diwali…. Roads are almost over crowded with fun loving festive mood people.

Abhijeet drives as fast as possible towards Boribheli…. And taken information from mobile company he makes his way towards a two storied building dips in almost darkness alerting all his sensations with his gun in hand.

He slowly enters into the building premises scanning the surroundings…

Initially it seems none is there… but some whispering sound… some shadowed figures' movement catches attention of Abhijeet's sharp ears. He slowly starts take one by one step towards the source of whisper.

Suddenly glitters the atmosphere… all the lights are on there.

What a mesmerizing scenario! Abhijeet stops at his place speechless.

Whole front side of that building are decorated beautifully with lights, flowers, decoration pieces…. A small size stage is there at the center of the place. Beside the stage… a big table occupies various firecrackers and another table with different types of sweets and snacks are also there.

Someone announces… welcome sir. Welcome to Sarla Old Age Home, senior inspector Abhijeet, from CID Mumbai. And the next Abhijeet hears… a loud clap of applauses for him.

Shockingly he looks at surroundings… many people… wearing colorful dresses… some wearing white or any light color sareeies…. With delighted face… with happy gesture welcoming him.

The first thing Abhijeet does…. Quickly hides his gun inside his shirt.

The announcer: welcome to our institution sir… apke aane se sach me is baar ka Diwali humare liye naya rang le aaya.

Someone guides him towards the stage.

Announcer welcomes him with a genuine smile and a bouquet of beautiful flowers…. Sir hum sach me bahat khush hue… aap aaye.

Abhijeet reminds the previous day's invitation call from this old age home and how he tried to ignore it… even today he almost forget about this function as he didn't want to attend it!

Keeping aside all his thought he also formally wishes the home members… the authorities a very happy Diwali… and thanking them for this invitation.

The president of this home now takes him to the old residents and makes acquaintance with them one by one.

Abhijeet surprises knowing that… all the old ladies of that home are either some police personal's proud widow or someone's proud mother who became martyr ever serving their nation.

Abhijeet slowly starts to familiar with the brave-hearted ladies… who reminds him about his own mother.

Abhijeet apologies to the authority… dekhiye Despande sahab, aap logone aaj ke din inke sath mujhe bitane ka joh absar diya hain… main sach me bahat khush hoon aur lucky bhi. Main bahat abhari hoon apke authorities ka… ke apke mujhe invite kiya. Lekin main in sab ke liye kuch laa nehi paya… kaam ka pressure tha… main kayse bhi karke manage kiya. Main… bahat sharminda hoon iske liye.

Despande sahab surprises… yeh aap kya bol rahe hain sir? yeh joh sajawat… yeh itna khana… mithai… yeh pataka… yeh in maa jeeyon ke liye sab naye kapre… he shows the gangs of cheerful ladies who are enjoying their festive of light forgetting their age… by eating different foods… sweets… shouting in joy…. with different firecrackers…. Yeh sab toh aap hi ne kiya sir! Aap ne hi toh apke kisi officer se yeh sab bhijwa diye… yeh batake… aap thora late ayenge!

Abhijeet senses about whom Despande sahab is talking.

He quickly overcomes… aare, haan… haan. Kaam ke chakkar me nikal gaya tha mind se bilkul.

Despande sahab shows him at a direction: woh dekhiye, apka officer sir. Wo bhi aa gaye. Kab se aaye hain… joh bhi zaroorat ho raha… khud sab kar rahe hain. Aur in maa jeeyon ke sath bahat ghul-mil bhi gaye. Kafi hasmukh hain…

Haan… ghul-mil toh jayega hi. Samaj sewak! Abhijeet murmurs under his breath…. Niklo aaj ihan se Daya tum… aaj dikhata hoon tumhe. Bahat ulta-sidha kaam karne ka zunoon hain nah tumhe? Bahat shaukh hain kidnapping ka… dikhata hoon aaj…. kidnapping kise kehta hain!

Daya looks at Abhijeet with glowing face from a safe distance as he well knows in this crowed, Abhijeet will never react.

After spending a good time there Abhijeet wants permission from the old ladies to leave for now… promising them he or better to say they… Daya & he… will further visit here… a late 70's lady gives him her blessings… khush raho beta. Aise humesha mushkurate raho. Joh tumhare sath hua kuch saal pahele… bahat dukh ki baat hain. Hum sab jante hain beta tumhare bare me. Pointing towards Daya… yeh bachha hume tumhare bare me bahat kuch bataya hain. Lekin beta ek baat yaad rakhna… kisi ke maa humesha ke liye nehi rehti hain… jab uparwale chahenge… kisi ko bhi bula sakte hain unke paas… waqt aane pe. Lekin kabhi khud ko tanha mat sochna beta… zaroor tumhari maa tumhare liye kisi apno ko dhund paye the… isi liye tumhe akela chod ke gaye. Koi bhi maa kisi bhi haal pe kabhi apne bachhe ko tanha nehi chod sakta beta… zaroor unhone tumhare kisi apno ko tumhare liye chun ke gaye hain… bas use pehechanne ki koshish karna.

The lady gives her blessing also to Daya requesting Abhijeet… beta, yeh bahat achha bachha hain sach me… bahat pyara. Tumhara waysa welcome ki planning tumhe bas surprise dene ke liye yeh banaya tha. Gussa mat hona isse.

Abhijeet clears his wet eyes… and smiles sweetly assuring the old ladies…. While Daya is looking at his Abhijeet sir with surprised gaze and whole-hearted grin… looking him behaving so informal… so easy & frank.

Lastly both of the tough cops of CID reach at Abhijeet's car. Daya insists his senior to be in passenger seat and Abhijeet silently get into bidding bye to the home people. Their journey starts with a pin drop silence.

After sometimes, Abhijeet, looking at outside from his car's window… mere sath kiun wapas ja rahe ho?

Daya shocks: jee!

Abhijeet in teasing way: mere sath kiun aaye tum? Jaise woha pahauche the… wayse hi wapas jate?

Daya gets the meaning. He inhales a deep breath to cover up all his uneasiness….. Sorry sir.

Abhijeet gestures as if he could not hear Daya.

Daya again: I am sorry sir.

Abhijeet without looking at him: for what?

Daya in apology tone: mera irada apko hurt karna nehi tha sir. Main toh bas apko sab ke sath Diwali manate hue… khush hote hue… dekhna chahta tha.

Abhijeet in grave serious voice: kiun?

Daya feels like a trap… mm… wo… sir… bas… aise hi… matlab… kal apne un logo ko mana kar diye…

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hain… tum ehsaan karte ho mujhpe? Pichle teen saal se…. mere yaadast jane ke baad se tum kya mujhe ehsaan kar rahe ho aaj tak? Tum pe gussa karne alawa main achhe se baat nehi kar sakta?

Daya feels lack of words. He only looks at his Abhijeet sir with hurt eyes.

Abhijeet in light tone: ulta kamon me tumhara dimag bahat chalta hain nah?

Daya doesn't responses this time also.

Abhijeet: aise desh ke sewa karoge? Aise masoom logo ko bachaoge crime se?

Daya gives a confused glace.

Abhijeet: kaisa police officer ho tum… ek threat call bhi dhang se kiya nehi jata tumse! ACP Pradyuman tumhe train kiya hain Daya… apne hathon se… aisa sila diya tum? Ek plan sahi se nehi hota tumse.

Again a shock for Daya. He looks at Abhijeet properly with wide open eyes.

Abhijeet smiles little seeing his expression… road pe dhyan do. Accident karoge kya?

Daya in unbelievable tone: aap… aap samajh gaye the pahele se hi sir?

Abhijeet laughed: tumhare paas mobile hota hain Daya. Aab mujhe itna toh power hain as a senior inspector, ki main tumhara location trace karwa sakun! Are hum aise ek-adh private number wala sim nikal hi sakte hain emergency ke liye… nehi? Aur baki sathiyon ko koi khatra ho nehi sakta… koi apne ghar, toh koi Delhi, toh koi aur kahin, aur ACP sir toh hargiz nehi. Bacha tum… aur bewkoof ki tarha ek ghante ka time limit diye the… particular jagah bhi bata diye. Tumhare siwa aur kisi ko itna sure hoke mere bureau me hi rukne ka pata nehi tha. Aab yeh koi bachho ka chor-police khel toh hain nehi.

Daya embarrasses very much. His fair cheeks turn a slight red even…. Which obviously enjoying by Abhijeet.

After a while they reach at Abhijeet's house. Both of them descend from car.

Daya looks at his watch… its 2:15 at night showing.

He thinks for a moment and turns to say a good bye to Abhijeet… shocks to see him standing just at his back.

Daya stammering… sir… sir!

Abhijeet: puri raat aise bahar khare rahoge?

Daya: jee!

Abhijeet: tum case ke waqt jitna intelligence dikhate ho… baad me woh kya ghas khane jata hain! Kya jee jee laga ke rakhe ho? Andar chalo… he himself goes to unlock the door.

Daya still standing in his position thinking what to do, listen… sach me puri raat udar hi khara rahoge? Mujhe bahat thakan lag raha hain. Aaj kayse main tumhe company doon khara khara udhar!

Daya looks at the source of sound.

Abhijeet from his door step: paheli baar mere ghar me aaye ho kya! Pahele toh din-raat kuch kabhi dekha nehi tum. Sir dawai… sir lunch… sir dinner… sir check-up… humesha toh is ghar me padhe rehte the. Aab kya soch rahe ho? Main tumhe kha nehi jaunga… come on…

Daya makes baby steps towards his destination.

Abhijeet gives him space to enter inside… offers him seat… and gives him a glass of water.

Daya while keeping the glass on table… sir, raat jada nehi hua abhi. Main chala jaunga. Aap fikar mat kijiye.

Abhijeet keeps his hands at his waist… kayse jaoge? Tumhara bike toh bureau ke parking lot me khara hain. Khud ke kidnapping ka drama joh karwana tha tumhe.

Daya lowers his head.

Abhijeet continues… aaj Diwali ke raat road me cab toh nehi milega tumhe. Sab ka sab ghar gaye hain. Kuch chand gariyan joh hain bhi, drivers sharab pi ke tund hue hain itni der me. Mere gari me utna petrol bacha nehi tumhare ghar tak pahauch paoge. Jada se jada us nake tak hi chalega aab gari. Tumhare piche bhagne ke chakkar me mujhe petrol dalwana dhyan me hi nehi raha sham ko. Chal ke jaoge… itni dur? Exercise karoge kya adhi raat ko?

Daya also well understands it will be quite silly… if he turns stubborn for going home. But in his senior's house… spending night… he is feeling so much uneasy… awkward…

He covers up his various thoughts looking Abhijeet's hopeful eyes. Thank you sir… he slowly utters.

Abhijeet: no Daya… in fact, I am thanking you.

Daya stands up: sir!

Abhijeet smiles softly: mujhe itna achha ek waqt bitane ka mauka dene ke liye thank you Daya. Tumhare bachkani harkaton se man hi man maine joh khushi mehsoosh ki hain aaj… dil khol ke bade dino baad haasa aaj maine joh… woh sab mauka dene ke liye tumhe thank you Daya.

Daya instantly: nehi nehi sir. Aap please mujhe thank you mat kahiye. Aise toh aap mujhe paraya kar denge. He continues in flow without noticing Abhijeet's fixed gaze on him… aap ke chahre pe muskurahat lane ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon sir. Aap sach me dil se wayse nehi hain… jaysa humesha dikhate hain. Aap bilkul bhi stone hearted nehi hain sir… main samajhta hoon, aap kiun humesha sab se alag rehne ke koshish karte hain… lekin joh hua usme apka kya galati sir? Agar galati hain kisika toh woh main hoon. Main ek jimedar junior nehi ban paya sir… main hi nehi bacha paya apko… main aap ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon… mujhe bas apko khush dekhna hain… apko aise ghut ghut ke jite hue main nehi dekh sakta. Main kaise apko ehsaan karun? Aap aisa please mat sochiye… aap ke sath rehke mujhe joh sakoon milta hain… main apko bata nehi sakte sir.

Abhijeet slowly: kiun?

Daya in same mood: kiun ki aap mere Abhijeet sir hain. Mere Abhijeet sir ko koi bhi kuch bole… tana mare… mujhse saha nehi jata. Mere Abhijeet sir jaise bhi hain… joh bhi hain… bas khush rahe… main itna hi chahta hoon humesha. Mujhe apse koi thank you nehi chahiye…

Abhijeet: lekin mujhe chahiye… tumse….

Daya's trance breaks. He turns his gaze.

Main aise puri zindegi akela nehi rahe sakta Daya… mujhe tumhara sath chahiye. Dost banoge mera? Abhijeet questions him smilingly.

Daya feels a jerk in his body.

Abhijeet comes towards him… wada karoge phir kabhi us accident ke liye tum khud ko koshoge nehi? Wo bas ek hadsa tha… aur maa? Zindegi ka khel kisi ko samajh me nehi aata hain Daya. Joh hona hain jiske sath…. Ho ke hi rehta…

Daya looks downward in almost inaudible tone… jaise ki mujhe aap mile hain sir.

Abhijeet feels happy in his mind but shows nothing. Instead of he again asks… kya mujhme itna kabiliyat hain Daya, main tumhara dost ban sakta hoon?

Daya suddenly grabs his hand in his both hands… please sir, aap phir kabhi mujhse sawal nehi karenge aise. Aap sawal karte hue nehi zawab mangte hue hi achhe lagte hain. Main… main kayse apko… sir…

Abhijeet smiles… dost ko sir nehi kaha karte Daya.

Daya turns with open mouth.

Abhijeet: koshish karna… mujhe achha lagega… waqt lo, lekin ho sake toh sir avoid karo…. Haan… agar tum apna dost mujhe manna chaho toh…. He goes towards his own room leaves a shocked Daya behind.

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet enters inside the guest room with a water bottle and a small gift wrap for Daya.

Daya was standing in front of window looking at the outside dark night.

Abhijeet looks at him & sighs…. Daya… he politely calls.

Daya, without looking back…. Thank you si…. Ab… Abhi…. Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiles: yeh bureau nehi hain… main tumhe order nehi diya hain kuch. Joh tumhe thik lage… karna…. Tum meri baat maan ke aaj mere ghar me ruke ho…. mujhe achha laga.

Daya in a very low tone: aaj apne mujhe rok liya… mujhe bahat achha laga.

Abhijeet seriously feels a burden descends from his heart…. Though he tries utmost not to show immediately his happiness.

He asks softly… kuch chahiye toh batana. Naya ghar hain… sayad tumhe nind ane me takleef hogi.

Daya looks at the watch, 3 am at night… thank you sir… Abh… Abhijeet. Aap sayad kal se soye nehi. Aap please so jaiye. Main thik hoon.

Abhijeet: adhi raat ko tum kiun jagne ka plan kar rahe ho?

Daya replies nothing.

Abhijeet carefully looks at his face… kya baat hain Daya… bure sapne aate hain? So nehi pate tum? He questions really showing his concern.

Unknowingly Daya feels a great sooth in his heart… and nods in no.

Abhijeet forwards the gift wrap towards Daya, who looks at his hand questioningly.

Abhijeet softly: happy Diwali Daya.

Daya jerks… nehi nehi Abhijeet…. iski kya zaroorat!

Abhijeet puts that in his hand forcefully… tum mujhe gift de sakte ho… aur main toh tumse bada hoon. Main tumhe kuch nehi dunga Diwali me?

Daya denies in flow… aisa nehi Abhijeet… apne diya toh hain… joh mera sapna hua karta tha kabhi, wohi diye hain aaj aap mujhe.

They chat for sometimes more casually and Abhijeet leaves from there not forcing Daya… to disclose the matter.

Daya unwrap the gift pack. A golden colored pen comes out. He delicately takes it in his hand & looks at a photo of his new friend, Abhijeet… hanging on wall of guest room… closes his eyes… let fall a pearl drop…. Sayad aab se main so paunga Boss. Aab se us chote bachhe go aag se bachane ke liye _(the dream of Daya sir depicted in very first chapter)_ … dar dar thokar khane se bachane ke liye koi mashiha aa gaya… tum jante bhi nehi Boss, aaj tumne mujhe keya diye hain… aaj tak ka sab se khubsurat Diwali tha yeh mere liye… thank you Abhi. Ek din main tumhe aise samne se bhi bata paunga… aise chupke tumhare photo se nehi… khule aam tumhe main Boss bula sakunga… tumhe lakhon ke bhid me apna bula sakunga… dekhna tum…. aisa ek din zaroor ayega….

Abhijeet, who was listening all from outside just opposite of the guest room's closed door… wipes his eyes harshly…. Thik kaha tumne Daya…. aaj main koi apna sach me dhund liya…. aab se sayad mujhe akela jine ka zaroorat nehi padhega…. Tumhe main sab ke samne…. Mere apna bol paunga…. Apna tanhai bant paunga tumse…. Tumhara Boss ban paunga…. He smiles through his tears & slowly makes his way to his room.

Both of the shines of CID Mumbai… get ready to welcome a sweet sound sleep for the rest of night… with a beautiful sooth…. Beautiful essence named friendship… in their heart… wishing in mind to each-other a very Happy Diwali & a Prosperous New Year…. Thinking about the new relation of their life… looking for a new dawn….

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU NOTE

 **Guest:** mera bahat man kar raha… apko angry bird address karun! Aap please phir se gussa mat ho jana. :) Apke review padh ke mujhe laga ki aap sach me bahat irritate hain meri reply se… :) chalo jada baten nehi… mai toh apko pahele hi reply de chuki hoon. Jada kuch nehi bolna aur. Bas ek baat, aap ek kya dus review karo, alag alag portion wise karo… lekin samne wala yeh kayse andaz lagayga… sabhi review ek hi insaan ka hain! Khud ko identify karane ke liye ho sake toh X/Y/Z kuch bhi ek naam please likh sakte hain toh likhna… chahe woh aap negative likho, yah positive! Idhar sabhi ek-durse ke liye anjaan hain… sirf aur sirf baton se hi rishta banta hain idhar. Aap kuch read karke joh dil me aaye likho, mudda woh nehi… but the way you are expressing your views… use thora soft rakho… aap kaun ho, kayse ho…. kisi ko nehi pata…. Lekin joh aap likhoge idhar, usi se apke bare me hum sochenge… galati toh ho hi sakta hain… usme naya kya! Main jaise yeh baat samajh ke… halaki apse pahele hi kisi ne yeh point out kiye the… apology kar chuki hoon aur edit toh kab ke kar dali…. Aap thora shanti se agar pesh aate, yeh itna baat banta hi nehi. Aur rahi baat criticism ki, aap sayad meri story ka review section me GD ke fb kabhi dekha hi nehi. Criticism se problem agar rehta mujhe, main toh Healing Touch kabhi complete hi nehi karti! From the beginning… us story me main dant kha rahi thi… kabhi Tarika issu pe… kabhi Duo ko le ke…. aur GD…. The most ruthless reviewer pointing out mistakes, I have ever faced in my small journey here :) lekin unhone itne bare writer ho kar bhi kabhi sirf bashing ke liye kuch kehte nehi…. wo criticize karte hain guide karne ke liye… isse ek writer ka hausla barhta hi hain…. bahat sare established famous writers meri story se mistakes nikalte hain… even guests bhi… lekin their way of using of language kabhi toh aisa nehi hota…. Ho sake toh thora samajhne ka koshish kijiyega…. Thank you. Agar meri kisi baat se aap hurt hue, toh dil se sorry bhi.

 **Purba:** aare dear, ses go… aro koto tanbo eke! Diwali story… Diwali bhi finish… story bhi…. :) r ami tomar request forward kore diachi :) thank you

 **Palak96:** belated Happy Diwali ji :) wayse apki pix dekhi fb me…. very pretty you are looking :)

 **Piyali:** you have enjoyed the last part? Thank you :) hope we can meet further :) in any next story :)

 **Masooma:** hello dear! Thank you ji :)

 **Krittika:** thank you di for your sweet complement ;) :P it's enough for me, that you have loved it :D I have nothing to say… nothing to prove to anyone. Yeh sab complications… khichkhich… achha nehi lagta di :( yeh sab toh hote rehga…. Apko toh achhese pata hain… aap ki experience mujhse kaii jada hain. chalo phir milte hain… xam ke uss par :) may be in next month :) bye

 **Shruti:** dear, main actually…. honestly speaking… story ke hisab se cops ke relation aur position me kuch changes layi thi. Lekin major portion ke atleast Duo me changes pasand nehi aaya dekh ke, purane track me wapas gayi bhag ke :) apki idea toh zabardasti hain… haan… Daya sir Abhijeet aap se Abhijeet tum, then Abhi  & Boss me kayse change hote hain… yeh sach me bahat interesting plot hain. Lekin dear, main philhaal apko disappoint kar rahi hoon. Mere paas itna sa bhi aur waqt nehi. Ek toh main is thank you note hi train me safar karte hue type kar rahi hoon… aur aage hain mera exam :( toh aab ke liye story main idhar hi finish kar rahi hoon. Baad me iska continuation ke bare me sochungi…. Aab ke liye sorry dear. Aur thank you for your support…. :)

 **Salja202:** thank you my friend. I will come back toh obvio… but how soon… even I donno know! TC dear.. Bye :)

 **Amaila:** I really loved your review dear… thank you :)

 **Guest:** thnx

 **ABHICHARM:** yaar, sorry ka kaho ji. Achha nehi lagta. Hum kya insaan nehi… humare personal life nehi! Hum samajhta hain kaam rehta hain. Its okezzzz :) chill! Achha chalo aap sayad aab tak last chapter nehi read kiye ho… waqt milne pe padh lena aur baad me batana kaysa laga :) bye :) TC

 **Guest:** thnx

 **Nehal:** apki pen name itna lamba hain…. main apko apke naam se hi bulaun? Aab tak toh apko pata chal hi gaya…. apki PM box ka main kya haal karne wali hoon ;) aur thank you for your time… and pleased to know… yeh story aap itna pasand kiye ho :) love you dear. TC

 **Rukmani:** really it's nice to know…. You loved this concept. Thank you ji :)

 **Anushka Diya:** offfff…. Bach gayi… is baar apko bura nehi laga :) aap yeh plot itna jada pasand kiye ho! Achha! Itna khas kya tha is me! :) :) janke bahat achh lag raha…. Meri is story ne apki Diwali me kuch extra happiness add kiya :D aur rahi baat apke bhaiya ka… yani meri ahamm ahamm… unka har ek andaz anokhan hi hain ji ;) woh mazak bhi karen, toh bhi sabse hatke :) aur mazak kiya bhi kisse…. Apne Daya se hi nah :) thank you deary. TC bye…

 **Shalu:** :) :) you also take care dear…. thank you

 **Nilisha:** thank you dear…. aab toh writing me thora waqt ke liye full stop! Kuch din baad milte hain :)

 **Priya:** thnk you :)

 **Jhumu:** ai! Atto puchki review! Tor kach theke eta expected na :( :P he he! Come bach kor taratari full fledge e…..

 **Srija:** lastly… aap madam ji! Update chahiye…. utna zaldi story please khatam na karo ji…. Itna zaldi Daya sir ko airport me Abhijeet sir mil jaye toh maza kya rahega! Thora emo dalo na please…. Duo ke milap me :) agar ho sake toh :) thank you dear sis. TC…. Love you too :)

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
